


Flappybird

by TheMajesticDragon



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMajesticDragon/pseuds/TheMajesticDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrote this when Flappybird was popular...hope y'all enjoy</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I don't own any of that characters,or you..the reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flappybird

"God dangit! Ben," (y/n) screamed. Ben came running and threw (y/n)'s door open. "Uh," he began,"Are you okay?" (Y/n) stared at him blushing, because she was in an oversized t-shirt and really short shorts." Um yeah Ben. I'm fine,"she replied, " This game is just screwing with me. Ben smirked, " Oh really?" (Y/n)'s blush deepened, " Not like that,' she yelled as she threw a pillow at his head. "Ouch! (Y/n), that hurt," Ben whined. "Oh, suck up,"(y/n) replied," Can you help me with this game?" Without saying a word he grabbed her phone and stared at the screen."Flappybird? What's that," Ben asked. "You have to control the bird by tapping on the screen," (y/n) replied.

(time skip be 20 minutes)  
"Ben! How did you get through 100 pipes in 20 minutes," (y/n) questioned. "I guess I'm just that good," he said with a wink. "No," was all (y/n) said as she pushed him out of her room. "(Y/n)," yelled Ben," Let me back in!" When she didn't open the door he just sighed and left.

(time skip to really late at night)  
(Y/n) was sound asleep when she awoke to her door opening." Hey (y/n), you up," a voice questioned. When her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she saw Ben with his phone. "What do you want Ben," (y/n) said with a hint of sleepyness in her voice." I want you to help me with Flappybird," he said. (Y/n) sighed and grabed his phone. "What," she began," you already have 500 pionts, what do you need help with?" She didn't notice Ben was on top of her until he kissed her. "Who said it was that Flappybird," he said into her ear. "No, we're not doing that," was all (y/n) said as she pushed Ben out the door. "But, (y/n)-," he was cut off when her door slammed shut. "No luck again I see," said Jeff when he saw Ben outside (y/n)'s room. "Just shut up," yelled Ben as he stomped to his room. "Whatever. Good night," yelled Jeff as he went to his room


End file.
